Así no funciona, Klein
by Scarpillo
Summary: ¿Serán dos almas que han pasado el mismo dolor capaces de entenderse, capaces de darse una oportunidad? Crack Pairing.


Capítulo Único.

Era el mismo cielo, las mismas aves, la misma brisa que despeina sus cabellos rosas, el mundo virtual en el cual diez mil personas quedaron atrapadas era el mismo, todo seguía exactamente igual. ¿Por qué habría de cambiar?

Trató de esconder lo obvio, una solitaria lágrima recorrió su blanca mejilla al evocarlo en sus pensamientos. Su héroe. Su amor imposible. ¿Por qué todo había cambiado tan drásticamente desde que apareció él?

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, una fisura en su alma y un corazón destrozado voluntariamente lo dejó ir, solo ella veía lo evidente, solo ella sabía que aquel espadachín negro pertenecía a otra persona, aunque este mismo aún lo desconocía.

Ella no se sentía capaz de alterar su futura felicidad, así había sido y así será.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse interrumpió sus cavilaciones, exclamando un "Buenas Tardes" llena de entusiasmo recibe al dueño de sus pensamientos, que como si nada pasara camina tranquilamente hacia ella, la contempla divertido, al tanto la saluda con la mano.

—Hola, Lis—su peculiar sonrisa altiva, el mismo atuendo, nada ha cambiado, excepto la forma en que ella lo ve, suspira derrotada, tratando de interpretar el papel de la amiga común le sonríe alegremente.

—Kirito—aquel nombre hace fuego su garganta— ¿no deberías estar en las trincheras?

Puede ver cómo el semblante de aquel cliente especial se vuelve fastidiado, entrecierra los ojos levemente, cómo observando a un punto específico de la puerta, su mirada se vuelve afilada al tanto que suspira resignado.

—Lo estaría si pudiera—nota como se da vuelta—Klein, hazme el favor de dejar de esconderte por favor y a lo que vinimos—lanza un bufido molesto, en ese momento se da cuenta que aquel espadachín no venía solo.

Una cabellera rojiza delata la presencia de un tercero, este aparece sobándose la nuca nervioso, una sonrisa tímida adorna su rostro, donde una fina barba hace presencia.

—Lis—el más joven la despierta de su ensimismamiento, sonrojándola—este hombre es Klein.

Una mano temblorosa se extiende hacia ella, Klein le sonríe tímido, ella aún sobresaltada estrecha su mano con la de él, extrañamente, siente la misma calidez que tanto adoraba.

—Y, Klein—nuevamente, la voz del pelinegro la despertó de su ensoñación—ella es Lis, la herrera de la que te hablé.

—Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Lis—la mira divertido y temeroso a la vez, a pesar de que solo han pasado segundos de siquiera escuchar su nombre, este hombre se ha tomado muchas confianzas con ella, se nota enfurruñada y mira hacia otra dirección.

— ¿E-eh?

Kirito volvió a suspirar, resignado, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta dejando solos a la pareja.

—Si tan solo dejaras de intentar ligarte a la primera chica que vieras vivirías mejor, Klein.

— ¡No! Kirito…. ¡Lis, no es lo que parece, de veras!

El pobre pelirrojo recibió una mirada furibunda de la pelirosa, que lo observaba con el puño arriba, muy cerca de su barbilla. El espadachín negro divisaba la situación divertido, con una mano en el pomo se despidió con una mano arriba moviéndola ligeramente.

—Espera Kirito—Klein observó aterrado e intimidado a la herrera y su puño levantado— ¿no ibas a acompañarme, acaso?—lo último a pesar de que sonó casi a un ruego no hizo mella en el chico, que, con un tenue rosa en sus mejillas, susurró que debía encontrarse con alguien y se fue, casi corriendo, del lugar.

El aire tenso aún no escapaba de la estancia, los dos, observándose fijamente, una desconfiada, y el otro, nervioso por la mirada asesina de la joven herrera, no rompían el contacto visual, que cesó, sólo hasta que la chica resignándose bajó la vista, fue que el pelirrojo respiró, aliviado.

— ¿Y bien?—la pregunta de la fémina llegó de repente, haciendo eco en la mente del samurái que, ruborizado, trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.

—Kirito me había dicho que eras muy buena creando espadas, verás—la miró directo a sus ojos—durante la última lucha contra un jefe, mi katana se destruyó, y, pues, necesito una nueva—sonrió tímidamente.

La primera reacción de la dama herrera fue el de la sorpresa, ¿este hombre era de las trincheras?, lo observó de arriba abajo, intimidando al pobre cliente, no obstante, decidió dejar de lado sus investigaciones y cumplir la petición del samurái.

— ¿Cómo quieres tu arma?—la pregunta dejó pensando a Klein, que tomándose de la barbilla rezongó para sí mismo, pensando durante un buen rato.

—Pues quiero que sea una katana—sonrió alegre, dejando de piedra a la herrera, que lo observó como si de un niño se tratase, Klein notando su error lanzó una risilla nerviosa.

—La recomendación de la experta, por favor—Lis bufó aburrida, era de esperarse de todas formas.

—Por la forma recta y fina del arma, pienso que tengo el material necesario justo aquí—dándose vuelta, sin mirar al samurái tras ella se dirigió escaleras abajo.

El pelirrojo respiró aliviado, ella era exactamente cómo su tétrico amigo el espadachín negro, le había dicho que era, una chica ruda con un carácter explosivo y peligroso.

Resignado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, vislumbrando lo ordenado del lugar, un silbido aprobatorio hizo eco en el silencio de la habitación, en tanto oía el golpeteo de un martillo en la lejanía, interesado, se acercó un poco más al mostrador intentando ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le permitían en aquella posición, sin embargo, no pudo ver nada.

Desesperado por su curiosidad, rodeó aquel exhibidor pisando despacio los escalones que conducían a la fragua de la herrera, no debía de haber bajado muchos cuando la cabellera rosada se hizo visible.

La vio, con la manos apoyadas en aquella mesa, con el arma ya lista, parpadeando sobre ella una pequeña ventana, pero, afinando la vista, pequeñas gotas cristalinas caían sobre la hermosa katana recién elaborada.

En ese momento, lo entendió muy claramente, él mismo era testigo de la herida que suponía aquella situación.

— ¿Es difícil verlo no es así?

La pregunta misma la tomó por sorpresa, sintiéndose sola en la seguridad de su taller, trató inútilmente de esconder sus lágrimas de la presencia ajena. No obstante, siguió hablando.

—Cuesta un poco, la verdad—una sonrisa sincera surcó su rostro serio—el ver cómo la persona que quieres no puede aceptar más de una amistad sincera y pura, porque su corazón pertenece a otra persona, es difícil aceptarlo y hasta duele, porque no hay diferencia entre Aincrad y el Mundo Real, al menos en esto no. Los sentimientos siguen siendo sentimientos y un mundo virtual no será una barrera para ello.

Ella asistía silenciosa al monólogo de aquel pelirrojo, no se dio cuenta sino hasta que lo vio frente a él, que sus ojos luchaban por no derramar las mismas lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, sin poder contenerlas.

—Yo también—respiró profundamente—me he enamorado de una chica que es imposible para mí, porque su alma ya ha encontrado al corazón con quien ha logrado resonar en armonía, duele como el diablo, pero ¿sabes?—una solitaria lágrima surcó su rostro—soy feliz, porque ella será feliz con él.

Por primera vez desde que aquel samurái extrovertido empezara a desahogarse, ella levantó el rostro, las mejillas rosas por la emoción desbocada, una mano intrusa limpió sus lágrimas, ella abochornada, recobró su compostura.

—No somos muy cercanos para que me trates así, Klein—lo recorrió con la mirada—aunque lo que dices es cierto, espero reconozcas tu lugar antes de hablarme de esa forma de nuevo, a menos que quieras mi puño estampado en tu rostro.

— ¡Vale!—la mirada aterrorizada de su cliente pelirrojo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa verdadera, más relajado el ambiente, Liz hizo la pregunta.

—Como le he agregado materiales extras en la construcción, esta katana necesita un nombre, ya que no aparece en los registros.

—Mmm—de nuevo Klein se llevó las manos a la barbilla, segundos después con el rostro iluminado tomó de la mano a la pelirosa—Quiero que se llame _Las Lágrimas Del Fénix, ¿_ a que es bonito eh? ¿A que sí?

Lis seguía aturdida por el repentino acercamiento del samurái, cuya mano seguía sobre la suya, esa extraña calidez que emanaba le trajo a la mente recuerdos que prefería dejarlos en recuerdos y nada más. Ruborizada, escribió el nombre elegido.

—Ya está—sonrojada, le entregó el arma a su definitivo dueño, que asombrado por la katana, la recibió con un exclamación de júbilo. Tomándola entre sus brazos, le dedicó una sonrisa alegre a su herrera que se convertía en su predilecta por tan buen trabajo.

—Dime, Lis—el pelirrojo atrajo la atención de la muchacha con esas palabras— ¿cuánto es por todo esto?

Ella lo pensó bien, pero, como un deja vu, decidió escoger las mismas palabras que aquella vez, sintiendo como un peso era liberado de sus jóvenes hombros.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa verdadera adornaba su hermoso rostro.

—Es tuya, ahora, lárgate ¿quieres?—le sonrió divertida.

El pelirrojo sonrió divertido mientras se encaminaba hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación principal, con la herrera a sus espaldas, la sonrisa que tenía no le cabía en el rostro, uno de sus objetivos al llegar a la herrería que atendía la joven pelirosa había sido cumplido, una hermosa katana estaba en sus manos ahora.

Al abrir la puerta que daba al exterior, se detuvo, y el silencio se hizo eco en aquella estancia, no era el típico silencio incómodo, sino era uno dulce, por llamarlo de una manera, aunque ninguno sacaba las palabas que necesitaba el otro, el uno estaba seguro que el otro sentía que no era necesario, y de alguna extraña manera, estaban en lo cierto.

—Klein…—llamó Lis apenada—gracias… por tus palabras.

—Él se giró rápidamente, como esperando ansioso aquellas palabras, dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, se le acercó tímidamente, rayos, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de altura, no obstante, eso no fue impedimento para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Y esta vez, ninguno de los apartó la mirada.

El samurái se inclinó lentamente sobre aquella pelirosa, sintiendo cómo una corriente eléctrica los empujaba a pegarse más de lo estrictamente permitido, y dejándose llevar por esas sensaciones, cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto.

Para su decepción, se encontró con un dedo índice que le detenía el trayecto.

—Aunque—la sonrisa maniática de la joven herrera asustaba a cualquiera—no es así como funciona, Klein. Ahora vete antes de que reconsidere bajar tu HP hasta que entiendas el significado de la palabra espacio.

Él puso tierra de por medio de inmediato, y sonriendo nerviosamente, visiblemente aterrorizada por la muy posible acertada amenaza, desapareció en medio de la tarde.

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa divertida mientras contemplaba aquel hermoso atardecer naranja, al verlo desaparecer en la distancia, recordó aquel momento, sentir su respiración tan cerca, la nariz masculina rozando la suya, sintió como su corazón pareciera que galopaba desbocado, supo que sus mejillas estabas rojas al sentirlas tan calientes.

Recostándose por la puerta abierta con las manos en el pecho, recordó de nuevo el momento, la calidez de sus manos, aquel casi beso.

Para desgracia del samurái, así no funcionaban las cosas con ellas, ni siquiera se conocían muy bien.

Aunque quién sabe, tal vez….

Riendo alegre por aquel pensamiento fugaz, observó el firmamento, sintiéndolo diferente por vez primera.

Fin.

Y Dios dijo, no sólo de KiriSuna vivirá el hombre….

Oye, así no iba…

Muy buenas noches lectores, con qué cosa se fueron a encontrar ¿eh?

No es de mi religión juntar a Kirito con alguien que no sea la adorable y peligrosa Asuna, pero, esas pequeñas insinuaciones eran necesarias, lamento eso. Los recomendaré con un One-Shot cargado de Fluf y romance que les hará ver ponis vomitando arcoíris ¿vale?

En fin, si has llegado hasta aquí, infinitas gracias por leer, si deseas dejarme tu opinión, abajo hay una sensual caja de comentarios esperando por ti. : 3

Que tengan muy buenas noches. Nos Leemos.

Atte.

~Kirigaya-kun


End file.
